Vodka
by amudoki
Summary: Era una fiesta tranquila, pero la aparición de una botella de Vodka medio vacia junto con una extremecedora confesión hizo que las cosas se descontrolaran...Todos los problemas tienen un mismo causante, ese pequeño, astuto y adorable demonio. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, aun que bueno, es obvio. Si fuesen míos, en vez de estar publicando fanfic's lo haría directamente en el anime xD

**Notas:**

Ja...Ja...Ja...Hola...-susurrando escondida detrás de una pared-

¡No me matéis! -arrodillada rogando por su vida- se que debería estar subiendo el capítulo 3 de Tsuna-ouji antes que esto, ¡pero estoy bloqueada! Ya casi recuerdo todo lo que puse en el capítulo, pero aun sigo traumatizada por mi estupidez al borrarlo TTwTT

Prometo seguir intentándolo hasta que lo logre...Mientras os dejo este one-shot para que no os olvidéis de mi u.u

-Parejas: Bueno pues este one-shot es un Allx27...o un 27xAll, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura xD Lo que si es seguro es que también es un R27

Como ya es típico en mi, no intentéis buscarle sentido al fic, a mi solo me vino la idea y yo la escribí uwu

Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)

* * *

Se escuchaban sonidos húmedos. La respiración se descontrolaba. El crujir de la ropa al ser tomada bruscamente. Se oían jadeos de sorpresas y gruñidos de molestia.

Un sorprendido Reborn había sido acorralado contra una mesa mientras Tsuna lo agarraba de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él en un beso. El sonido húmedo que hacían las bocas al chocar era contrarrestado por los jadeos y gruñidos producidos por los presentes a esa escena.

Nadie se movía. No tenían ni la más remota idea de porque estaba ocurriendo aquello.

-Oh...Mierda.-Escucharon a alguien maldecir. Todos se giraron a ver a esta persona excepto los dos que, por razones obvias, no podían.

Dino se encontraba casi al final de la sala con una botella de vodka medio vacía en las manos. Algunos ataron cabos antes y entendieron el porque de esa reacción, otros tardaron más, pero en cuanto todos llegaron a la misma conclusión un pensamiento generalizado rondo por sus cabezas. "Oh, mierda". Si, el rubio no podía haber escogido mejores palabras para describir lo jodidos que estaban.

Llegados a este punto, nuestros queridos espectadores se estarán preguntando "¿qué carajos esta ocurriendo?" La respuesta es simple. La Famiglia Vongola estaba celebrando una pequeña fiesta -muy íntima- solo con Varia, CEDEF y las Famiglias aliadas más cercanas. Es decir, Cavallone, Shimon, Gesso, Giglio nero y unas cuantas famiglias más. También estaban todos los Arcobalenos.

Tuvieron una cena agradable y ahora se encontraban en el salón principal conversando.

El problema venía del hecho de que había bebidas alcohólicas. Había unos cuantos -siendo Tsuna el más problemático- a los que el alcohol les afectaba demasiado. Si bebían más de dos copas acababan totalmente borrachos. El castaño se había bebido media botella y para remate de vodka.

Cuando el líder de Vongola se embriagaba, su personalidad cambiaba un poquito. Se volvía extremadamente cariñoso, queriendo besar a todo aquel que se encontraba. Así es como llegamos nuevamente al principio de la historia.

Mientras que Tsuna se encontraba entretenido con Reborn, los guardianes junto a los Cavallone, Shimon y CEDEF, se encargaron de mandar fuera a las demás famiglias aliadas quedando solo los antes nombrados junto con los Gesso, Giglio nero, Varia y los Arcobalenos. Una vez todo hecho, volvieron su vista a el par que se encontraba apartado.

Quedaron sorprendidos cuando los vieron. El que ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa, sentado, era el castaño. Abrazaba por el cuello al moreno, quien lo abrazaba por la cintura pegándolo a él. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente sin despegarse ni un milímetro.

Una tonfa fue lanzada en su dirección y no tuvieron más que separarse para evitar el impacto. La mirada azul metalizada se encontró con la azabache, ambos mirándose con odio. Tsuna parpadeó un par de veces y después sonrió alegre.

-Nee, no te enfades Kyo-chan. También te daré cariñitos.-Dijo con una risita infantil.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el menor ya se encontraba sobre su guardián de la nube. Este se encontraba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, con el menor sentado sobre su cintura mientras lo besaba. Al principio el mayor forcejeó para quitárselo de encima, pero el condenado besaba tan bien que se acabó dejando. ¿¡Quién demonios le había enseñado a besa así!?

Una mano agarró al menor del cuello de la camisa separándolo del moreno. Tsuna frunció las cejas en un puchero, confundido. Se volvió para ver al que le había interrumpido. Xanxus lo tenía agarrado mientras lo miraba con enfado.

-Xanxus-san.-Exclamó el menor emocionado.

-¡Quédate quieto basu-...!- El capo mafioso se soltó del agarre y saltó a los brazos del otro, quedando colgado de él con sus piernas enroscadas al rededor de la cintura ajena. El líder de Varia se quedó paralizado cuando notó unos labios contra los suyos. Estos se movían con maestría incitándolo a participar.-"Maldita basura"-Pensó cuando ya le fue imposible no corresponder el beso.

Los demás integrantes del salón estaban atónitos. Si bien nunca hubiesen imaginado a su jefe/amigo besando a Reborn o Hibari, verlo besar a Xanxus ya era digno de una novela psicoanalítica de Sigmun Freud. Ni en sus más locos sueños lo hubiesen imaginado.

El primero en salir del asombro fue el tiburón de Varia, que soltó su típico "VOOOI" a toda potencia, haciendo que el par se separara y que lo mirasen. Tsuna se le quedó mirando fijamente durante unos momentos, poniendo nervioso a Squalo. A continuación sonrió infantil.

-¡Squlo-chan!-Se bajo de los brazos del moreno para abrazarse al peliplata y depositarle un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios.-No es bueno ser celoso~.

Nuevamente con una risa infantil se separó y dio una rápida mirada a todos los presentes. En un primer momento se fijo en Yuni pero esta se encontraba protegida por un cauteloso y celoso Gamma, por lo que se fijo a los que estaban cerca de esta. Sonrió al ver a su nueva víctima.

-¡Dino-nichan!-Gritó mientras corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

La forma en la que Tsuna lo había llamado consiguió que se emocionase. Su hermanito nunca lo había llamado así. Abrió los brazos para recibir al menor. En cuanto lo hizo lo apretó en un abrazo, bastante enternecedor desde el punto de vista de algunos.

El castaño puso sus manos en las mejillas del rubio y lo acercó hasta él para juntar sus labios. En cuantos estos se tocaron el menor asaltó la boca ajena con su lengua, sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa al mayor. Tras un par de minutos besándose el líder de Vongola se separó dejando a la vista el hilo de saliva que unía ambas bocas.

En serio todos estaban atónitos. Sabían que debían pararlo pero algo les impedía hacerlo. Esa risa inocente y alegre les cautivaba y les impedía moverse. Mientras todos seguían absortos en sus pensamientos, Tsuna fijo sus nuevas presas.

-¡Chrome-chan, Muku-chan!-Ambos se paralizaron en su lugar, aunque un tic de molestia hizo aparición en el rostro de Mukuro ante el apodo de su jefe.

El castaño se paró frente a la chica primero y para la sorpresa de todos lo que recibió no fue un beso apasionado como los anteriores. El chico le dio un beso en la frente, a continuación uno en cada mejilla, después una en la punta de la nariz y para terminar un suave beso en los labios. Sus labios se rozaron de una forma tan imperceptible que bien hubiese podido ser el roce de una pluma. Se separó de ella tras darle un abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa. La joven se sonrojó levemente ante esto pero también le devolvió la sonrisa.

La escena era totalmente encantadora para todos los presentes, pero duró poco ya que en seguida el castaño cambió de víctima, girándose hacia su otro guardián de la niebla. Agarró a este de las solapas de su camisa y lo hizo bajar los pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas. Cuando estas se unieron el menor comenzó con su ataque, besando con pasión al otro que tras el forcejeo inicial, ya se había rendido ante el beso de su jefe. Cuando se separaron el de peinado de piña se sentía enfadado por haber dejado que ese conejo lo dominara totalmente.

Mientras la piña se auto-reprendía Tsuna buscaba a su nueva víctima. Sonrió al encontrarla.

En una esquina del salón, escondido detrás de su guardiana y totalmente rojo, se encontraba Enma, su mejor amigo y jefe de la famiglia Shimon. Sonrió aun más. Oh si. Tenia que demostrarle su afecto a su pelirrojo amigo.

-Enma-chan~.-Dijo arrastrando cada silaba en tono empalagosamente dulce.

Este tembló al escuchar su nombre. La morena escondió a su jefe detrás de ella. Tenía que proteger a Enma de ese demonio roba besos.

Tsuna se paró frente a Adelheid, pero viendo que no se apartaba de su camino se puso a la obra. Se acercó hasta estar totalmente pegados y junto sus bocas en un beso exageradamente apasionado. Para cuando termino con la morena, esta estaba sentada en el suelo totalmente sonrojada. A causa del beso le habían fallado las piernas.

Todas las personas en la habitación estaban en estado de shock. ¿¡Qué tenían los besos de ese demonio que incluso Adelheid se rendía ante ellos!?

Aprovechándose de esto, el pequeño demonio se abalanzó sobre su amigo robándole un beso. Hay que decir que el beso fue largo, pero no apasionado, si no mas bien cariñoso, parecido al de Chrome. Cuando se separaron se miraron y el castaño sonrió. El pelirrojo se la devolvió aun que su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo.

-Ara, Tsuna-chan ¿y para mi no hay beso?-Preguntó Byakuran fingiendo indignación.

Los guardianes de este junto con todos los demás de la sala lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? El menor lo miró fijamente durante unos minutos y después sonrió coqueto.

-Claro que si Bya-chan~.-Respondió al cabo de los minutos.-Pero antes son tus guardianes.-Le guiñó un ojo.

Así se fue acercando a cada uno de los guardianes y les dio a todos un beso. Cuando se separó de Bluebell, que fue la ultima a la que besó -en las mejillas- se fue directamente a Byakuran quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Se enzarzaron en un beso que hizo que más de uno se sonrojara. Se separaron un momento para coger aire y cuando iban a seguir alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Bastardo suelta al Décimo!-Grito Gokudera. Tsuna rió divertido y para desagrado del albino, se separó para dirigirse hacia su guardián de la tormenta.

En el camino a llegar hasta este se encontró con Bel y Fran. Al primero se le enganchó del cuello y lo besó. Al segundo lo abrazó por la cintura para pegarlo a él y después lo beso. Antes de seguir su camino les sonrió a ambos y les dio un beso en la mejilla. Los dos guardianes de Varia se quedaron paralizados con un leve sonrojo y sin entender muy bien que acababa de pasar.

Para cuando llego hasta Gokudera también había besado a todos los Arcobalenos excepto Yuni y a sus guardianes del sol y del rayo.

-Haya-chan, Take-chan~.-Llamó con voz empalagosa a ambos guardianes. Estos se tensaron y tragaron saliva, sabían que eran su siguiente presa.

Agarró a los dos de la camisa y los bajo hasta su altura. Pasó su lengua por los labios del moreno, pero en seguida cambio a los de su mano derecha. Comenzó a besar a este pero al cabo de unos segundos cambio y comenzó a besar al otro. Así paso un rato besando a uno y al otro por turnos. Finalmente se separó de ellos y los dejó tranquilos pero no sin antes robarles un último beso a cada uno.

Miro a su al rededor para ver quienes les faltaban. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que aun faltaban unos cuantos. En un lapso de unos quince minutos ya había besado a todos los guardianes Shimon -los que le faltaban-, a los de la CEDEF, y a casi todos los de Giglio nero. De estos últimos solo le faltaban Yuni y Gamma.

Se acercó al rubio y siguiendo el mismo método que con Adelheid, lo besó -solo que este no se desplomó, aun que si se aturdió-. Aprovechando este momento se acercó a Yuni y la abrazó con dulzura. Después depositó pequeños y cariñosos besos por todo su rostro pero nunca tocó sus labios. Podría estar borracho, pero aun le quedaba el sentido común suficiente como para no besar a la pequeña. Se separó de está y tras revolverle de forma cariñosa el cabello y darle una mirada divertida al aturdido Gamma se fue a por sus dos últimas víctimas.

Se dirigió hacia los guardianes del sol y del rayo de Varia con paso tambaleante. Estaba llegando a su limite. Se sentía mareado y cansado. También sentía como si su cuerpo pesase una tonelada.

-Kyaaaaa~ Tsu-chan ¡aquí, aquí!-Gritaba Lussuria quien se movía como gelatina.-¡Luss-chan quiere su beso~!

Tsuna estaba a un par de metros de ellos dos cuando todo a su al rededor se puso negro. Se desplomó en el suelo perdiendo la consciencia. De fondo escuchaba los lloros de Lussuria gritándole y reprochándole por haberse desmayado antes de besarlo. Poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando hasta que ya no escucho nada.

Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio mirando al castaño inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Quien fue el que dejó una botella a su alcance?-Preguntó un alterado Reborn.

Si bien estaba molesto por el desastroso final de la fiesta y por el descuido de algún idiota al dejar la botella de vodka al alcance del menor, también lo estaba porque TODAS y cada una de esas personas en el salón habían probado los labios de SU Dame-alumno. Otra cosa que también lo molestaba era saber donde demonios había prendido el castaño a besar así.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta. Primero por que nadie sabía quien había sido y segundo porque aun que lo supiesen, nadie esta tan loco como para auto-inculparse frente al sádico de Reborn. No, definitivamente ninguno de ellos tenía tendencias suicidas.

-Ya que nadie esta dispuesto a decir quien fue no me queda de otra que...

-Mnn Reborn...-Dijo Tsuna entre sueños.

-Tsk.-Chasqueo la lengua mientras cargaba al menor entre sus brazos.-Aquí no ha pasado NADA si alguien le cuenta a Tsuna sobre lo que pasó esta MUERTO.-Sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación con el castaño.

Todo se sumió en un incómodo silencio..."¿Y ahora que?" se preguntaban la mayoría. La verdad es que no lo sabían, pero lo que si sabían es que el Décimo besaba endemoniadamente bien y que jamas de los jamases lo dejarían volver a beber alcohol...

Así es como se cierra otro capítulo en la historia de la Famiglia Vongola. Tan tranquila como siempre. Sin ningún tipo de accidente destacable...Excepto la vez en la que Reborn, Mukuro y Kyoya hicieron un concurso de "quien bebía más", también la vez en la que Gokudera y Lambo hicieron estallar el ala oeste de la mansión, o cuando Yamamoto y Ryohei hicieron un pase de modelos con la ropa diseñada por Chrome...Pero esas, ya son otras historias. .

.  
FIN.

¿¡A quién intento engañar!? ¡No hay un maldito día tranquilo en esa famiglia!

Ahora si...FIN.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Etto...eso fue todo

He de decir que últimamente me he obsesionado un poquitín con poner a mis personajes favoritos, ebrios y en extrañas situaciones xD Es más, hace un tiempo subí un fic al fandom de Free! que también iba sobre borracheras. Simplemente no me explico por que me gusta tanto.

Volviendo con el fic...Sinceramente, no se de donde saqué a este Tsuna tan suke xD Al principio tenía la intención de hacerlo con la personalidad risueña y alegre de un niño, pero al final me quedó como un pequeño, astuto y adorable ladrón de besos êwê Nadie podía resistirse a sus besos, ¿quién le habrá enseñado? (solo yo lo se MUAJAJA)

La verdad es que me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo :D

Espero vuestros reviews

Matta nee ;P


End file.
